Plus jamais femme
by Sexual-OffenderMan
Summary: Un mauvais pour le Patron d'SLG qui l'oblige à ressasser ces souvenirs douloureux ... Jusqu'où ira-t-il pour retrouver sa virilité perdu ? Rating M pour le langage.


Titre : Plus jamais femme

Auteure : Rosalya (Laughing-J) et moi [Co-écriture]

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet (le Patron, le Geek et lui-même) mais la fille, le serveur, le père et la mère appartiennent à Rosalya et moi.

* * *

Je me réveille, regarde la fille que j'ai ramené hier soir dans mon lit. Elle est bandante quand même la petite. Par reflexe je descends ma main vers mon phallus. Arrive à destination et ne le sens plus. Je fais un bon en regarde en bas... C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ?! OU EST PASSER MA B*TE ADORER ?! ET C'EST QUOI CA ?! J'AI DES SEINS ! DES P*TAINS DE SEINS ! VITE, MES FRINGUES ! Heureusement que l'autre-là ne balance pas les vêtements à travers la pièce ! Les mets et appelle Mathieu complément paniqué lui expliquant, avec des mots :

 **Patron : PROBLEME, DES SEINS, MA BITE, BISTROT, 5 MINUTES !**

Et raccroche et part de chez et en même pas 5 minutes j'y suis, complément essoufflé et aperçois Mathieu assis tranquille et vas d'un pas décider vers lui et m'assois devant lui tout en commandant un whisky et allumant une clope.

 **Patron : C'est quoi ce délire ?!**

 **Mathieu : Sa refait comme la première fois !**

 **Patron : Fait chier ! *inspire une grande taffe et la recrache sans le vouloir sur le serveur***

 **Serveur : ... *pose le verre et se casse***

Je le prends et le boit cul sec, et en recommande un, je supplie Mathieu de me rendre ma bite adorée. J'enfile verre sur verre et clope sur clope. Et malgré tout ça, j'arrive quand même à finir en pleure. Moi, le grand Patron, qui pleure !

 **Patron : Mathieu, je tant supplies, je veux redevenir comme avant !**

 **Mathieu : C'est - c'est**

 **Patron : Je tant supplie !**

 **Mathieu : Je - je ... *baisse les yeux, ne savant pas quoi faire...***

 **Patron : Mathieu...**

 **Mathieu : ...**

 **Patron : Bien.**

Je me lève, sort de l'argent de ma poche, paye toutes mes consommation et me casse chez moi. Heureusement que je tiens bien l'alcool. J'arrive rapidement chez moi. Je vais vers ma chambre et remarque que ma pute c'est tirée... Super... Mais bon, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi... Je prends mon PC, l'allume et ouvre un certain fichier que je ne pensais jamais ouvrir. Je clique sur la première vidéo et me vois petite fille avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, jouant avec un labrador couleur sable dans un jardin. Je recommence de nouveau à pleurer... Je m'entends dire sur la vidéo :

 **"Jeune fille : Papa, maman, regardé !**

 **Mère : Oui ma chérie, je te regarde "**

Arrive à s'entre voir malgré les larmes.

 **" Jeune fille : * prend un frisbee, le lance et le chien le ramène auprès d'elle* Vous avez vu ?! Vous avez vu ?!**

 **Père : *rigole et vas la prendre dans ses bras* Notre petite poupée "**

C'est la parole de trop ! Et referme violement mon PC, me recroqueville sur moi-même et pleure mieux que jamais...

Les jours se suivent, et se ressemble presque tous, malgré le fait que je me sois laissé pousser les cheveux, j'ai aussi fait du tri dans ma garde-robe, m'habillant plus fémininement. J'ai même quelques fringues fluo !

J'ai enfin reçue un appel de Mathieu pour le prochain épisode d'SLG ! J'suis contente, j'vais pouvoir tous les revoir ! Même mon petit G33k qui me manque énormément. J'arrive au duplex de Mathieu. Il m'ouvre, je lui offre un magnifique sourire, à la limite des filles dans les pubs Freedent [PLACEMENT DE PRODUIT XDDD *sort*]. Je rentre, une fois à l'intérieur, je le prends dans mes bras... Il - il est entrain de pleurer ?... Je le pris par les épaules, le regardant pleurer... Mon moi d'avant refis un peu surface pour se barrer et me recroquevilla comme le ferrais mon petit G33k quand on (plutôt "je") le maltraitais...

 **Patron : Mathieu**

 **Mathieu : Qu-quoi ?**

 **Patron : Tu moi...**

 **Mathieu : N-non !**

 **Patron : Tu souffres à cause de moi, alors prend ses foutu médocs et tue moi !**

 **Mathieu : Non !**

 **Patron : Prend-les !**

 **Mathieu : Il en est hors de question que je les prennent et que tu meurs !**

 **Patron : S'il te plait, Mathieu...**

 **Mathieu : N-non...**

 **Patron : Il ne me reste plus cas faire...**

Je sortie mon magnum de la poche intérieur de ma veste, enleva la sécurité, porta le canon jusqu'à ma tempe et...

 **Patron : *se réveille brusquement* C'est quoi ce délire ?! *a le cœur qui bat à fond* C'est quoi ce délire ?!... Attend !**

Je soulevé la couette, et la vois.

 **Patron : Ouf ! Elle est toujours là !**

Je regarde la jolie demoiselle qui est à cote de moi et murmure :

 **Patron : Tu vas faire les frais de ce mauvais rêve !**

Je la réveille un peu, elle me regarde, je lui souris, elle me le rend malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans les vapes... Douce drogue, comment ferrais je sans toi ? ~ Je me mets à califourchon sur elle et lui murmure un :

 **Patron : J'espère que tu es endurante ~**

Et nous passons une trèèèès longue nuit de débauche.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
